


Home

by Quixotic_Pixie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Agents, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Mental Instability, Mistaken Language, Misunderstandings, NaNoWriMo, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Revenge, This is trash I'm so sorry, Unlikely Character Interactions, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Pixie/pseuds/Quixotic_Pixie
Summary: After the explosion which tore apart his family, Gabriel tries to find answers and revenge the only way he knows. But he didn't know Jack was alive and doing the same.(NaNoWriMo attempt. I have very little idea of where this is going. Help.Espresso Machine is tagged because I'm not sure how to tag "Alejandra" as she's not exactly Hero short Alejandra, more Sombra/Alejandra/OC)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this storyline or these characterisations came from as this isn't what I planned...

 

 _"The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming 'cause I'm such an awful fuck"_ -

Blood, My Chemical Romance

They'd been here for an hour now. It was surprising the man's screams hadn't drawn any attention. Or the gunshots. Those usually led to unwanted attention too. It seemed luck was in the air that day. Well, for one of them - not for the man curled in on himself in a pool of blood, sweat and tears on what had been old greying carpet before he'd had a visit from the person these days known as Reaper.

Reaper put his shotgun up to the man's left big toe.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before this gets messier. Who set the-"

His phone rang, cutting into his question and the sound of whimpering in the dingy tenth story flat. He snarled, pulling his phone out and taking the call with a pointed look at the man on the floor.

"Yes?" he asked. He knew who it was - this phone took calls from one organisation only. It was bad timing that they'd called him in the middle of an unauthorised interrogation of one of their staff but you didn't leave these people to go to voicemail. It's not like the man on the floor would tell, he'd be dead not long after the call ended. If not sooner.

"We've got a job you'll want to come off vacation for," said the voice on the other end of the line. Now that was interesting. He took a few weeks every couple of months where he made it clear he wasn't taking jobs. It was widely known he'd shot the last person who offered him a job during that time. It had nothing to do with the disruption and everything to do with the job itself, but it usually kept him left alone for a time where he could pursue the work his regular employers wouldn't approve of.

"What is it?" he asked, watching the man on the floor struggle to sit, eyes wildly darting between all the potential exits.

"We got a tip off that an old Overwatch facility might still be active. We suspect there are Overwatch operatives squatting there. You go, and get what you want and bring back what we want. You'll get your usual rate." He watched the man on the floor try to crawl towards the door and he took out his knife, silently walking over. The blade went down through the man's foot and into the floor, tearing through tendons and bone and making the man scream.

"Where?"  
  
"Gibraltar," the voice said, not affected at all by the noise which must have been audible on the other end.

"Ill be in Spain in 12 hours," he replied, and ended the call.

He looked around the flat, blood splattered across the walls and floor. With the ex-Overwatch Talon operative haphazardly secured to the floor he grabbed the man's datapad and easily logged in, searching through the files. There. Everything being meticulously organised in folders and labelled made his search easy. A quick glance through the opened document told him the file name wasn't a misdirection and he copied the file over to his own device.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" he asked, pointing his shotguns at the man's head.

"Please don-" the man begged.

"Sorry, I give second chances, beg someone who might," he said, and shot.

\- - -

He hated planes. They had been tedious but bearable when he was alive, but now...? Seven hours of having to hold form and not suck the life out of any other passengers was hell. He'd never attempted to wraith form across an entire ocean however and now didn't seem like the time to try. Potentially drowning while your body kept regenerating and you couldn't die sounded worse than the plane.  
  
Gabriel had always known there were things worse than death, but it took dying to realise just how many things were worse than death. He dreaded to think what would happen if Talon ever realised he'd been working against them for the last six years. He'd seen what they did to Amelie and he'd seen their labs. He didn't want to be on the operating table, as much as he was sure Talon's higher-ups fantasised about getting him there. Unfortunately that meant there was now a fire blazing in an apartment block in Manhattan - fire was still the best way to get rid of evidence, especially evidence found on dead bodies Talon would go looking for.

He stabbed his fork into the pasta the hostess had brought around for the in-flight meal, some sort of boring cheese filled ravioli in tomato sauce which desperately needed some pepper. He was glad he'd turned down the carrot cake. Food wasn't his main energy source these days, but it would help for a while. He hoped they sent another incompetent strike team with him to Gibraltar so he could... urgh... _eat_ the way that kept the nanobots keeping him together running.

Now who was at Gibraltar and how was he going to keep both them and him alive?

Who was still alive? Jack was gone, so were Ana and Mei, Reinhardt must have keeled over by now too. Angela was with Overwatch by necessity and had always disapproved of their methods; she would have left when she could. Jesse probably wasn't coming back and that was his fault. He'd killed Liao himself.

Torbjorn, Lena, Winston. The last major three. There could be any number of lower ranked members, but one of them would need to be present for a watchpoint to be active and running. It was probably Lena. She'd been sighted recently in London. Whoever it was, he hoped they were ready for an attack. He didn't need to lose any more of his old friends.

He sighed. Soon this would be over. Soon he could bring down Talon and bring justice to his friends, if without the knightly ideals Reinhardt would have spearheaded.

His phone beeped and he glanced down. The name he saw made him slump back into the seat, relaxing, and brought a smile to his face before he frowned again. He'd done it again, gone too far with things. Shit. Sometimes he lost his grip, like back at the apartment. It was good he had someone who kept him grounded now and again. He didn't want to know where he'd be now without her. Probably fully fledged monster instead of just a part time one. Good intentions weren't always a good enough reason for terrible actions. He should have learnt that running Blackwatch, so why did he keep forgetting now?

 _Heard you're coming to Spain_ , the message said. Huh. Allie was in Spain? That explained why he hadn't seen her in a while.

 _Yeah, what are you doing there? How long have you been there?_ he replied. The reply came instantaneously.

 _You'll see. I've been here a few weeks, place is busy. Might as well be a zoo_ , she said. Interesting, increased personnel meant they really wanted whatever they were sending him to get then. Sad for them they weren't going to get it. Wait...

 _I imagine that's loud, sending you a bit bananas?_ he sent. He hoped he was reading her last message correctly.

 _Just a bit, looking forward to being done when you get here_. Winston was at the watchpoint, and as soon as he checked in Allie could get somewhere safe if anything went wrong.

God. He just couldn't believe he'd let her get involved in all this. Alejandra had found him when she was fifteen. Four years after he'd been announced dead, not that he knew how she found him. Her mother and him had split when Allie was five. It was safer for both of them given the route his work had taken, and though him and Maria were good friends they weren't in love. Not in the way he loved-

No. Don't think about him, he's dead. He's not coming back.

This wasn't safety for his only daughter, this couldn't be any less safe. But he couldn't stop her. She said she wanted to help him, and he was already in too deep to find another way to bring Talon down. Not that he even knew if he could. She saw something in him he didn't see in himself.

He sighed. His phone pinged again.

_I'm not sure where to go when I'm done here though, so many places to choose. Suggestions?_

_I find home tends to be a good place to start when you're not sure, sweetie._ They'd meet in LA after this. Not her home, Dorado was still too unstable. His home. It had been a while since he'd been there.

\- - -

He strode past the fence. Not bothering to stop for the security check. They knew who he was - he was the only one with his... specific attributes - and he didn't need help finding his way around. All Talon bases were laid out the same. Seemed like a security risk, but he wasn't going to raise it as an issue.

His destination was somewhat a trek, down four flights of stairs and through a maze of corridors, but he was unhindered as he went despite how busy it was. Most people saw him coming and got out of the way, even if they weren't mindful of watching their mouths. Snippets of conversations about him were continually hitting his ears. Not that he cared, he wouldn't be in the building long, and the number of times he'd have to return to any Talon HQ was hopefully limited.

He went via the lockers and unlocked the 75th one. He wondered again if they'd moved someone to give him this number. Could have been a coincidence, but a weird one. They did know who he was, after all. He frowned. On top of the briefing he was expecting to find was a newspaper cutting. Reports of a vigilante calling himself Soldier: 76, with a picture. Gabriel froze. The picture was impossible. Jack wasn't alive, couldn't have been. Mercy told him Jack was probably dead when she attempted to bring Gabriel back. Yet despite the age the man in the picture looked so much like him. It was probably a cruel joke, something to spur on the bitter, jealous mercenary they thought he was. He wouldn't deny being bitter even after all these years. But it was never aimed at the strike team. Never aimed at Jack.

Appearances were appearances though, and he crumpled up the newspaper and directed his nanobots to tear it apart before letting the dust scatter on the floor. He had work to do, and he was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story, I was on a flight between NY and the UK once where they gave us cheese pasta and carrot cake and it was lush. I ended up eating like, 4 slices of carrot cake because everyone kept handing me theirs' too. It was great.
> 
> Next update is.... tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than I expected, apologies  
> Also, this is unedited and I'm planning to come back to it when NaNo has finished. I'm especially unhappy with the middle section :/
> 
> (No translation for the butchered Portuguese because it's not particularly important)

_"_ _All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more. Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me_ _"_ -

All That I'm Living For, Evanescence

 

Jack was sat in a dark corner of a quiet cafe, nursing an americano and trying to look - in as much as he could - like just another tourist. He just kept moving. Always somewhere different, different countries, different cities, dipping and diving between public and incredibly private places. It suited him, on the run from the public, the media, and the world's largest terrorist organisation. He made choices instinctively. No plans, as they made him predictable, just going where he felt he needed.

This building was one of his nicer picks of late. The coffee was really good - the kind you only got from smaller, family-run cafes - and the staff didn't seem bothered by his presence, which he'd been told could be off-putting these days.

The door opened and a girl walked in showing a smile to the barista and a quick order. Casual, unwary, movements somewhat clumsy. Probably not a threat. He looked back at the datapad he had on the table, waiting for the email he expected every month. After its arrival he'd likely catch a flight back to the US. It had been a while since he'd checked in on his god daughter.

If only her father could see her now, partway through her second year of university. Jack knew he had tried to keep her away from this life, and unlike Ana it seemed he'd succeeded. Not that Ana would be any less proud of her daughter knowing she'd followed her mother's footsteps to a point, but he knew it wasn't what he wanted for her. He didn't blame Ana. He'd been confused at the time, but with how things went with Overwatch...

He still didn't understand how everything ended so badly in the end. The enquiry said Gabriel had blown the HQ up, but Jack wouldn't, couldn't believe that. Even with all the fights and arguments that never seemed to end, he remembered that last conversation being reconciliatory...

A new email popped up. He looked down at the clock. Right on time.

 

_76,_

_Como de costume, eu ter anexado a informação que eu tenho encontrado. No entanto, eu suspeito que o meu tempo está se esgotando. Como tal, eu ter anexado todos. É o momento que as coisas são claras. Com segurança._

_Tenha cuidado com quem você confia_

_Luz._

 

The file was encrypted, not in a way he could solve. His limited Spanish also wasn't enough to translate the text - he'd remembered just how bad his Spanish was as soon as he'd gotten off the plane. They'd always communicated in English before, he wasn't sure why this was different.

Luckily he knew how to get into contact with someone who could deal with both problems.

He got up and walked away, passing back by the counter and ordered coffee to take away. It looked like he wasn't headed back to the states, and planes to Brazil were far less regular. He handed over the money and waited while his drink was made, idly watching the crowd passing by the tiny coffee shop.

Perhaps he'd come back to this city some day. It had been nice. Though perhaps when he knew the language better.

The barista handed him a steaming disposable cup and he walked out into the busy streets of Madrid.

\- - -

The plane touched down in Rio de Janeiro, and he grabbed his bag and headed out of arrivals. As his contact had suggested, there was a taxi waiting with the name Henry Jones. Simple, unlikely to gain attention, and far away from his own simple name. He got in the taxi and let it drive off, watching out of the window and attempting to keep track of the route. Couldn't be too trusting, things always might go wrong.

The building they drove out to was modest, but clean. Which was exactly what Jack had been expecting. He paid the driver and got out just as the door of the house opened, letting out a fairly short, brightly dressed Brazilian with dreadlocks. The man grinned when he saw him, bouncing lightly on his...skates?

"Jack Morrison, never thought I'd see that!" he exclaimed, wheeling closer. Jack took a step back.

"I'm not him, isn't he-"

"Dead?" Lucio shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe. Got a lot of people suspicious over the deaths around the time of Overwatch's fall. It's no right. Anyway Soldier, whatcha got for me?"

He held up a memory stick, and Lucio beckoned him to follow him back to the house. They got to the top of the stairs and Lucio unlocked a door into a good sized study area, if loaded with far more tech than you'd usually see. Speakers, mixers, decks, all connected to two giant desktop computers which connected to a screen which stretched across an entire wall. His iconic - stolen - sonic amplifier on a desk nearby. Lucio plucked the memory stick out of his hand and plugged it into one of the computers.

"Oh!" Lucio yelled, blinking rapidly. "You didn't tell me this was from Sombra."

"Who? This was from-"

"Or whatever her name is this week. I lose track. Of course I can sort this out for you." He turned, lips quirked into a mischievous smile which didn't match the glittering hope in his eyes. "Any idea where she is, it's been a while..."

Jack shrugged, shaking his head. Lucio nodded as his smile fell and he turned back to the computer, bringing up programs and changing settings and typing. Jack had absolutely no idea what was happening but he was doing something.

Lucio froze, bolting upright with his spine as straight as Jack had ever seen. Jack frowned, and tapped him on the shoulder. Lucio shook his head and looked around and seemed to remember Jack was there. He reached over and grabbed the memory stick and handed it back to Jack.

"There, all done," he said with a weak smile.

"Are you o-". Jack stopped when Lucio shook his head frantically. "Okay...what do I owe you?"

"Nothing right now. I... just go and read the files." Jack nodded and said goodbye, leaving the clearly shaken DJ alone as he worked out how to get back to the airport. He could catch up on the plane.

\- - -

Winston was still in Gibraltar? Jack cursed his own idiocy. Of course he was. What was an intelligent, verbose gorilla scientist going to do but stick around the only place he was safe? At least he'd still have Athena; he'd have had some sort of warning before the base was attacked. Hopefully he'd manage to keep Talon's hands off of the agent database. But there was more.

This file had to be wrong. No wonder Alejandra was upset to discover it. What did one do when they found out that not only was their long pronounced dead father still alive, but working for the very people you'd been trying to take down? This couldn't be true. Angela would have said if Gabriel had made it out alive, she was the medic on the scene. She would have said something, right?

_"Jack! Jack!", a woman was yelling. Angela? Angela! Was he alive? Was she dead? What had happened? Screaming. Who was screaming? Oh._

_Oh God everything hurt. Right now death seemed preferable. You couldn't be in this much pain if you were dead. And what about..._

_"A..Ange..ela", he forced out. His throat felt like it had been torn to pieces and talking wasn't something he thought it would be wise to do much of. "Gab...ee?"_

_There was wet on his cheeks, something dripping from above adding to the mess. "I'm sorry," was all she said, choking it out. No. No, he didn't want this. They'd spent so long fighting and just when it seemed they might reconcile and fix things... he'd rather they were still at each others' throats than this. It was wrong. He forced his eyes open, just a bit._

_The light burnt. Bright light setting his nerves aflame, a through that? The thick grey of settled ash and smoke blanketing what should have been a clear blue sky. Ash assaulted his eyes and he shut them again. No._

_He'd once said to Gabriel in the midst of yet another fight he'd die for Overwatch, and Gabriel had scoffed and said they'd be more use alive and to think like that was idiocy. Gabriel always had been the smarter of the two. Gabriel had always been the better of the two; never distracted by the blinding brightness of the praise they got, just carrying on the way he knew how._

_Gabriel should have survived this if only one of them did._

_"S.. stop. A..ange. Stop," he demanded._

_Stars are always the brightest before they die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably wont be another chapter today (it's Friday here now), but there will be on Saturday.  
> See you then! (please?)


End file.
